watch them b e n d watch them b r e a k
by Areazel
Summary: Gaara is a young child. He was hurt. He was broken. Pulled apart, put back together as a monster. He would watch them bend and watch them break. Song: Misery:;:Hypnogaja


Well I haven't written a fanfiction in a long long while. So yeah, I know it kinda..sucks badly. But I wrote in in about an hour. It's a song fic. Reviews are liked.

* * *

**Summery:**  
Gaara is a young child. He was hurt. He was broken. Pulled apart, put back together as a monster.  
He would watch them bend and watch them break.  
Song: Misery:;:Hypnogaja

* * *

**.watch them bend . watch them break.**

'_Here I sit, all alone, in the dark  
Counting the ways to tear you apart_'

A young red headed boy sat in the corner of the room. The darkness was absolute; it seemed to be creeping in on him. Crushing his small body. His eyes were shut tightly his pudgy hands pressed over his ears trying to block out the sound that resembled bones being pushed to the point of shattering. His breaths came in ragged gasps as he couldn't get rid of the sounds. The demon within his body mind and intertwined with his soul was pushing him. Bending him, breaking him, molding him into a twisted creature.

_'Contemplating why you don't feel bad__  
__I guess I wasn't the best that you had_ '

His father was seated in the office, the grand office that belonged to the Kazekage. The Kazekage, the monsters father, but one who would refuse to acknowledge his children as his own. They weren't children, they were merely pawns to be used and sacrificed in the battle for power His eldest daughter and eldest son weren't his children. They were some of his most powerful weapons. He needed them to form bonds with their red headed creature of a brother. If they created bonds they would have an easier time killing him when the time came. They needed to be trained brutally so they could slaughter this monstrosity in human form. This mistake. This experiment gone horribly wrong.

_'You don't even realize I'm barely alive__  
__Why don't you feel my pain?__  
__Why don't you feel the same?_'

Back in the dark room the young child had been reduced to sobbing. His body was clothed in rags the only other thing in the room with him was a teddy bear that was almost as big as he was. This bear was with him at al times; his pale arms were wrapped tightly around the brown bear. His tears dripping onto its worn fabric as he sobbed. He couldn't understand this. Why did people treat him like he was something not meant to live. Why didn't they want to even look at him. Why didn't he only deserve to be locked up within himself. He sobbed his body aching and trembling as he turned these thoughts over in his mind. Why did no one else know how he felt. His siblings, the word meant nothing to him, were always kept separate from him. He was isolated and the only one he could trust was his uncle. His uncle had protected him, helped him, been his support.

'_You should be just like me Living in misery_'

Then the fateful night came. The night when everything was pulled from under him. The night his uncle died. Was killed, committed suicide. Not only that, but he had caused it, he was sent to assassinate the redhead. To kill him.

'_As it stands, I can't stand the sight of you__  
__But I can't look away no matter what I try to do__  
__Smiling vicious, to hide your intentions__  
__Unaffected by all my affections_'

His eyes were insomnia ringed as his sobs dyed out, as he ran out of tears. As his body complained to him, his sobs were soon gone and he became silent. His gaze shifted as he looked out the window to the empty streets below. The wind screeched as it raced through the narrow lonely streets. The boy looked up at the round building that was near his window, he could still see the blood stains that had marked the sand. The building itself seemed to always want to remind him, of the horror he was. He remembered the smile on his uncle's face as the man revealed the truth of it all. The pain, the hurt, the hate. It had been a few months since this incident. He used to feel the need to cry or some sort of horror when he looked at the building. But not now.

'_It feels just like I'm dying inside_'

Now he just saw the building, saw the pain he had caused. He would learn to love it. He would learn that love was pain. That if you caused pain there would be no love. If you loved there would be a constant pain. Why not suffer less. Cause the pain, make others hurt, watch them suffer, and watch them learn the horror if it all. Watch them bend and break.

'_I gave it all and you took it away__  
__I gave it all and you took it away__  
__I gave it all and you took it away - you took it away__  
__I gave it all and you took it away - you took it away__  
__I gave it all and you took it away - you took it away_'

A cold smirk graced the small child's face. His eyes no longer held tears, and never would. He wouldn't hurt. He would cause hurt. He would watch people suffer, make them suffer. He would rip all they loved away from them. He would give a cold twisted smile as he watched them scream. He would enjoy watching them fall apart. He would watch them give it all.

He would take it away.

He would watch them bend.

Watch them break.


End file.
